Los Extremos De la Vida
by Ikuto Tsuki
Summary: Puede ser que muchas veces no crea en el amor, ni en las parejas felices, pero realmente jamás iba a pensar que me iba a dar curiosidad el chico que esta al lado de mi departamento y espiarlo por el balcón.Por que cuando la vida y el destino se toman de la mano, A veces llega a nacer el Amor,puede encontrartelo por la calle,o tocar tu puerta, en este caso,verlo al lado de tu balcón


_Aveces la vida te cruza con alguien por destino..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Los Extremos de la Vida<em>**

**El Destino **

* * *

><p><em>-Algo increíble sería que el amor este enfrente a tu puerta- Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas, llamada Utau, leyendo esa frase de una revista para mujeres, que tenía en sus manos.<em>

_- Vos qué harías en esa situación Amu?- Le dijo mirándola con curiosidad a la chica de pelo rosado que estaba sentada en el otro sillón perteneciente a la casa de la rubia._

_Esta miraba muy curiosamente a la ventana de la casa, con cara pensativa._

_-Amu?- Dijo Utau, al ver que su amiga no respondia. –Amu?- Dijo parándose del sillón donde estaba y fue directamente hacia la peli rosa._

_Le agito la mano despacio enfrente de su cara, seguidamente le chasqueo los dedos, y aún así la chica aún seguirá concentrada en sus pensamientos._

_Suspiro pesadamente la joven de violáceos ojos._

_Afino su voz y dijo…_

_-Amu, si no me contestas ahora me forzare a hacer que me contestes.- Dijo tranquilamente Utau. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la chica de rosados cabellos._

_Suspiro otra vez.- Bien, vos te lo buscaste.- Se fue a una parte de su hogar, para luego volver a la hermosa sala de su casa, con un balde de agua el cual vacío su contenido en la cabeza de la chica, que si antes estaba pensando tranquilamente ahora había vuelto a darle la atención a la rubia._

_-UTAU!- Grito la chica que ahora estaba toda mojada. Y miraba con una cara enojada a su amiga._

_-Yo te lo dije – Dijo en su defensiva la de ojos violetas._

_-Esta bien, solo estaba pensando- Dijo agarrando la toalla que le ofrecio su amiga Utau._

_-En que?, puedo saber?- Dijo curiosa la rubia._

_-Estaba pensando que me han ofrecido un buen estudio en Paris, es el mismo estudio que tengo acá, pero es mucho más barato.-Dijo la de pelo rosado contándole a su amiga.- Y no sé si aceptarlo.- Dijo terminando de decir._

_-Con que era eso, bueno, yo te apoyo en lo que decidas, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo Amu, aunque eso si, te extrañaría mucho si te vas- Dijo imitando que lloraba._

_-No seas tan exagerada, además no lo sé, hay una diferencia de pago, pero lo pensare. – Dijo Amu a Utau._

_-Y cuanto tiempo tienes para decidir?- Dijo la rubia con curiosidad._

_- 9 meses- Dijo la peli rosada terminando de secarse la cabeza._

_-Ya veo- Dijo pensativa Utau- Mmm, Sabes Amu?-Dijo ella._

_-Dime Utau- Dijo con curiosidad por saber que le diría su Gran amiga._

_-MI HERMANO VIENE EN UNOS HORAS!- Dijo saltando de la alegría con una cara muy graciosa, o al menos así se le hacia a la peli rosada, la cual a su vez que reia, en su mente decía "Hay mi amiga, pensé que diría algo más"…_

_Pov Amu_

_Estaba viendo como Utau saltaba de un lado a otro de la emoción. Realmente estaba alegre._

_-Que bueno Utau- Le dije, ella antes me había mencionado que tenía un hermano. Pero más de eso no, ni sé quien es._

_Hace más de 3 años que conozco a Utau, y jamás conocí a su hermano, aunque debo decir que tenia curiosidad._

_-Siiiiiii- Chillo ella, yo me rei por lo bajo, a veces Utau puede llegar a ser una infantil. Pero se ve que esta muy entusiasmada por la llegada de su hermano. Quien será? Me puse a pensar, bueno, ya lo veré, dije en mis pensamientos…Conocere al hermano de Utau…_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>En otro lado…<strong>_

_Un joven peli azul, de ojos Zafiros, estaba bajando de un avión._

_-Luego de Tanto tiempo, he vuelto a mi hogar. –Dijo suspirando, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro…_

_-Es el momento de formar mi vida..._

* * *

><p>Acá con otra historia, jajaja<p> 


End file.
